Dance Of The Warrior
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: Zelda was born to rule over the kingdom of Hyrule and was made to be a princess. What if destiny changed to make her a warrior of the Gerudo tribe what will be the consequences of this one change of the plan...
1. The Warrior's Way

"Dance Of The Warrior"

* * *

In the land of Hyrule a woman was riding a horse out of a large castle trying to stay hidden. This Hylian woman was carrying a female child along with here. She was looking for a place to stay as she was concerned about something happening in the kingdom right now. She then had a good idea about where to go and she once more rode off into the night.

Eventually the woman came to her location in Gerudo Desert seeing the tribe of female warriors made her smile. She came off her horse and managed to sneak into the fortress looking for a contact she had here. In her teenager years she got lost in the desert until a certain Gerudo female found her bringing her back to health. The two of them had been in close contact for years ever since. Eventually she found her room and opened the door to show a dark skinned warrior known to her tribe as Azullo. She smiled getting to see her friend again but noticed she was tired and was carrying a child in her arms. She placed the Hylian woman and her baby on the bed sealing off the door to ensure they would not be found.

"Goddess Veria what are you doing here at this time of night and why did you bring your child along?" Azullo did not understand the actions of her friend at the moment but she knew this must have been a serious matter.

Veria put the child on the bed and held onto Azullo's shoulder to look in her eyes. "I fear matters could not wait for a better solution. He's managed to kill him sooner than I had imagined that Gerudo man..." Azullo eyes widened at the mention of the man and knew it was him for sure.

"He will use his followers to fool the kingdom with a fake king controlling the mass Hylians with no one knowing the truth of their king. I could not let this part of the three fall into his hands as well so I found my last source of salvation for my child's safety. Azullo I want you to make this child a Gerudo to save her life." Azullo did not believe what she was hearing. Her friend wanted her to take a child from a life of ruling to a future built apon fighting and learn of the way of a warrior.

"I don't know if this is the right decision but it's the only thing I can do. You are the only person I can trust now so please do this for me and I can have peace in my death." Azullo grabbed her arm at the mention of death and looked at her starting to cry.

"He will hunt down this child and the person who took her till the end of time. I will make sure she will be safe from their control and I will take the blame for her 'death' as I will pay the price for it. I will be excuted but at least she won't suffer a fate worse than death. Thank you Azullo from everything and I was glad to know a strong person like you in my life. I'm sure you will teach my daughter to be just as strong as you are and will make sure nothing happens to her." Veria gave her child one last kiss on her forehead but giving her a necklace with three gems on it.

"You may think you're a Gerudo but if you ever need to remind yourself of what you really are you can use this my sweet daughter." Veria handed her friend a piece of paper along with a bow and arrow. "That paper has instructions for Zelda and if she ever becomes her true self again she will need that weapon to defend herself. I know this is asking for a lot but I have no one else to go and like I said you will not let me down I'm sure of it."

Veria left a few more things before heading out but nothing before saying I love you to her daughter one last time before heading into the darkness of the night.

Azullo was shocked and confused at this gift handed to her and let the reality of the situation enter her mind. She was not sure everything would go well but she could not let the sacrifice of her friend go in vain.

Azullo looked at the other items to see brown and red paint along with other items that looked like it was from Gerudo culture. She looked at the paper to read the instructions given to her.

"I know it will be hard to make her a Gerudo so I had asked for help on this matter and came up with a solution. This paint was enhanced by white magic and can only be removed when Zelda's true self is revealed. Only Zelda herself can find this true self and reveal it towards the world and for the ears those earings will make them look like a Gerudo's and change her eyes to a yellow color as well. There is much I would like you to do but this is the current issue you must deal with before we can continue and thank you for this second chance for my dauther to live..."

Azullo began to cry once more until she heard the baby's cry in the background. Azullo could not let this child be found by her clan if they knew the truth so she decided to go along with the deception to keep her safe and for the memory of her friend.

* * *

( This is sort of like the movie Dancing With Wolves and this is a short chapter but it will get longer with the next chapter. This changes a lot going of things in the world of Ocarina Of Time but I hope you enjoy and check out my other works as well. Review and let me know )


	2. A Broken Link

Dance Of The Warrior

Chapter 2: Broken Link

* * *

The the lush green forest of Kokiri Forest a young boy was having a strange dream about what seemed to be events unknown to him. He saw a woman being killed under the orders of a king, a vile man sitting on the throne of Hyrule, a woman fighting in a fortress who then transformed into a princess holding 3 gems in a circle with 5 other woman revealing a golden triangle before it was snatched by that vile man who claimed Hyrule for his own and the world was lost in darkness.

Link the boy having this strange vision was soon naked before 3 holy beings that appeared to be female. Each glowed with a different color and soon came closer to Link making a circle around him.

"The chains of events predestined for this land have been broken due to evil's influence. History now has been changed from it's current path and we cannot allow darkness to take this chance to corrupt the land of Hyrule. Your role as the Legend must happen and we shall ensure it however your actions will now become of a different priority. You must find the princess in the sands of spirits as you must take on a new rule as the prince of Hyrule. Your journey has started young one don't be afraid and embrace your fate..."

Link soon woke up to find himself in a different to see a guild enter his room.

"Young prince thou need of assistance?" He walked towards Link as the kid seemed confused by events at the moment.

"What are you talking about I'm not a prince. I live in Kokiri forest with my friends and Saria. I played with them all the time and I played music with Saria there!" He did not understand what was going on as the guard sighed with annoyance.

"Thy prince must have seen the illusion once more. Perhaps she can remind thou of your role in life Navi come in here now!" The guild called out to a young girl who came to Link and smiled.

"Navi? What but you are a fairy why do you have legs and hands? We should be in Kokiri not in the place..." She realised the situation and sighed sitting by Link's side.

"It must have been that dream again. I always tell you to go to bed early to avoid things like this but no you have to explore like some adventure hero or something. Anyway this is Hyrule Castle the home of the King Daphnes Nohansen and his prince you." Link's eyes widened as he closed his eyes refusing to listen to her story.

"Hey don't fall to sleep and listen! The King used to have a princess but she was swallowed up in the desert as was the mother." Navi did not tell the truth of her death not to scare the boy.

7 Years Ago

"Do you have anything else to say before you sentence is carried out?" The King Daphnes called out to his wife Veria as a huge blade was held above her head.

Her eyes looked out to the angry mob of people and looked out towards her husband who did not look normal. Everything about him from his clothing to his face seemed fine but those eyes somehow changed. Perhaps that man had finally perfected his copy of the once happy king looked cruel and dark in those blue eyes. That seemed to be true as a man soon walked towards the king and whispered something in his ear.

"Excellent acting but you have to sell the anger to please these fools Veran." Said Ganondorf the new advisor towards the 'King of Hyrule' and his loyal right hand.

Veran the self proclaimed Sorceress of Shadows was the only follower of Ganon who could take over the bodies of people and after what happened with the death of the king she was more valuable than ever. Ganondorf hoped he would not have to slay the King but his plans to raid the Gerudo Desert for his location threw a wrench in his plans. Daphnes forced his hand and it seemed Ganondorf had lost his dream to obtain the Triforce until she appeared. Ganon soon remembered she held the power to possess bodies and with her charms was able to convince him of her worth.

"Don't worry about me Great Ganon. What you have to worry about is my part of the deal to rule by your side as Queen and you wife even in bed..." She whispered as she copied the dead king's voice to deliver the last words his wife shall hear.

"You have disrespected this kingdom with your lack of judgement by letting my daughter die in that horrible desert. The fact you ran away when you could have just admitted the truth when you could and even killing men who tried to help you my dear this was the result of your sins but remember I will love you always..."

Veria knew he was full of it as they came to kill her but she needed to come back alive to help fool them into Zelda's demise.

"Do what you wish but I do not love you and you are not my husband. My life and my family all died in that desert and I'm just what was left..."

**CHOP!**

The head fell into a basket as the crowd cheered at this execution. The King then delivered his final speech for the moment as he prepared to leave.

"I know this was a tragic moment and I hope my wife finds peace in her death but there is hope. The new hair to the throne has been chosen. A boy who has been located by my forces his coming to our Kingdom and will be your new prince!" The crowd cheered on their king once more as he and the king's trusted one went into the high tower of the castle."

Veran soon came out of the dead husk of a king to reveal her true form. A blue skinned woman with a seductive shape to go with her voice. Her hourglass body and her revealing bust dawned in a royal attire similar to her king Ganondorf.

"I hope we don't have to keep that shell much longer it stinks being inside such rotting flesh. I prefer the world to see me for what I really am." Veran knew her key to ruling would rely in such low tatics however so she continued this act.

"My magic will only give that body seven years to keep it from becoming dust but hopefully it will not take as long. I plan to influence that boy into trusting me and soon the power of Courage will be in my control." The man looked apon the glowing triangle on his hand referring about the Triforce.

"Which just leaves the power of Wisdom sadly that owner seems to be lost in the sands of your home my lord." Veran spoke before looking down at the angry looked of her master.

"I doubt that very much. Veria was no fool and knowing her Zelda is closer than you think..." He soon chuckled and thought more about his plans for the future.

"The only safeguard the Gods have left is that ancient sword which I plan to also own as well. Link is the chosen one indeed but MY CHOSEN ONE!" He laughed hoping to corrupt him in darkness to add to his forces. Veran smirked and hugged his master happy. "Indeed I think you and I will be loving parents towards that silly boy so why don't you and me celebrate this victory with the ritual of lust and pride..." She purred beginning to drop her clothing until Ganondorf stopped her with a frown. "I won't deny I plan to place you in the covers of a God but that can wait for another time we must prepare for the boy's arrival." She pouted and nodded going back into her current host. "Aren't you worried those pathetic children from his home will come for their friends." She voice sounding more gruff and man-like. Ganondorf smirked. "They have much more to worry about..."

Back In The Present

Navi continued to tell Link about the events that happened. "Your home was being attacked by a swarm of spiders and not everyone there survived. Daphnes said he heard this from two wise sages who foresaw this disaster to save the children there. You and a few others were saved from that attack and now live in this Kingdom. The king wished to have someone be close to you so I was taken to those wise sages who decided to turn me into a human inside a fountain of magic. I am now your personal adviser not to mention your personal bodyguard hehehe. The king wanted to protect you as well and was told you would become the chosen one of Hyrule and thus you had become the next prince! Long story short you are training to master politics, fighting, and other royal stuff while I make sure you don't crack under pressure." Link sat in silence trying to absorb all of this information but sounds of panic and concern were heard outside as one more guard entered his room.

"Young lord you must hurry the king is dead!"

Meanwhile In A Mysterious Fortress

A small child was walking towards a small building structure. She had a sword and spear in hand with the clothing of the Gerudo tribe not to mention their image. She stopped before the door of her current location. Another female warrior walked before the small girl and bowed in respect.

"You have come far in a short amount of time but you still must past this final test. In order to become a proud warrior of this tribe are you ready Sheik?" The princess turned Gerudo amazon nodded and spoke with pride. "I am ready to become the next protector of this clan!"

* * *

( I know I have a Bleach fanfic to continue but this and a few other projects have taken my time. I will get back towards it soon. Also I'm using other characters I know but then again this is not the old OOC world so this would happen in such a situation. Finally might include some more sinful scenes with GanVan or Zelink it depends on you guys and myself really if we both want it so tell me what you think. )


	3. Princess Of Pride

Dance Of The Warrior

Chapter 3: Princess Of Pride

* * *

Zelda never knew the truth about herself and even as she was growing up the only think she thought of was that she was not real. True she was a female gerudo according to the outsides but in her mind and heart something was not right. That was forgotten in her childhood though and was almost lost forever until a certain day.

Being raised by Azullo was not that bad actually as she took care of the young girl. She always managed to bring home some food either from markets or dead Skulltula for stew. She was not living in a royal castle or having a feast of kings no this was the meal of the scavenger or in her case the warrior. Nothing would come easy for her as she had to learn to take life for herself in order to reap the rewards of her tribe. Azullo was taught this by her mother and so forth since the dawn of their race. Not many men could protect them from invaders and the ones that did are now dead or in the case of another the most hated man in the entire world...

Azullo followed the instructions given to her making sure not to miss a single order requested by the now dead mother hoping to please her 'daughter' as well. Zelda was told of the history of their race and she was amazed by how strong and their dillagence. She listened to stories of warriors who survived in the Desert Colossus for over 30 days or some that managed to fight off powerful knights from Hyrule. Zelda never understood why there were no men in her clan but she heard it was because the Goddesses set only one male to be born every 100 years. The current male of the Gerudo was called Ganondorf but he was cast out for some time. Azullo told her it was because he was considering using the tribe to attack Hyrule in a mad scheme to obtain the Triforce.

Azullo eventually began to teach Zelda how to fight when she was 5 years old. She showed her how to use whatever tool or weapon you can find to battle your opponent including your own body if required. She pushed Zelda to the limit with countless amounts of training hours and tests about their tribe. She was also given information about eating and healing your body's injuries. "Mother why do I have to kill these blobs they are not trying to attack us..." Azullo frowned at her innocent nature and proceeded to cut the Chuchu into globs and placed them in a jar.

"They would not care about you showing them mercy and would devour you in a heartbeat. Do you want your skin to melt and your bones to be inside their guts well cut them down on sight!" She then saw Zelda crying and hugged her knowing she being too rough.

"Look I'm not trying to be cruel here but creatures like them are so you can't show them a sign of weakness. You have to hold a will of fire in your heart and you can't let it get burned out by anything. Now it's not like we kill them for no reason Sheik. If you use Chuchu slime well you can heal injuries and become stronger with the right mix and ones you collect. You can some if you want too I will share it with you." She took a swig showing it would not cause harm and with some positive reinforcement Zelda ate some liking the taste of the red brand. She jumped up and down finishing off the bottle with Azullo smiling at her progess so far.

It seemed the months of training have done Zelda well as she had grown a few inches along with more power in her spirit and body. Azullo felt there was one more thing that had to be done before she could truly become a new warrior for their culture. Azullo wanted to spar with Zelda to see if she truly had gotten rid of fear in her heart. Zelda did not know what to do as Azullo continued to jab at her body with punch after punch. Zelda tried to block the hits but took a kick right to her head sending her to the ground hard.

"Why won't you fight me Sheik? Do you fear hurting me so much that you will let yourself be harmed like this? You still don't understand what it means to be a Gerudo. One must be willing to strike down their foe even if their our ties that bind them. You must cut through that line of thread in order to have the power to protect this tribe and if you can't fight me then you are not welcome in this tribe. I will draw you out of this place and leave you in the desert by yourself. Sure you may survive and live but you won't be one of us anymore..." Azullo saw Zelda was crying once more but she did not do anything and let her cry. It hurt Azullo to let her suffer like this but she could not hold on to her anymore if she was to grow and become a gem shining through the dirt around it. Zelda shook her head as Azullo pulled out a sword and placed it on her neck.

"If you continue to wet the ground of your home then I must paint the room in red to keep the honor of our clan..." Zelda screamed out for her to stop as she did not want to fight the person who raised her all her life but she had no other choice. She picked out a sword and with quickness Azullo never has seen before the other sword was tossed on the ground with Zelda dropping her weapon to hug Azullo crying even more now. The tears dripped down the sharp weapon by Zelda as the two held each other crying about what took place.

Finally the 7 year in Zelda's life has come and on her birthday she came to the Gerudo Fortress a holding base for several warriors to her tribe and fitting for her final test to become the next protector for her race. Her red hair flowing through the wind as two women come down from the entrance to meet her. The first woman was called Nabooru who was known to be quite the treasure hunter in her time. The other woman Harribel was one of the strongest fighters in the entire Gerudo race able to kill 3 King Dodongo earning the name Yellow Edge from the unique yellow color on her sword and the bright color in her eyes. They both were the ones who the ones to judge the ones who would become warriors or simple live on in their tribe. They also had prepared a special course for this last test that Zelda now must pass. With the lessons and skills she had gained Zelda knew she was more than ready for this goal.

"I and Harribel will bear witness to your skills and will determine if you are ready to become one of us." Looking over to Harribel unable to see the smile on her face with her attire covering her mouth.

"You are to enter this stronghold the Gerudo Fortress and locate a special treasure inside the Silver Gaunlets which hold such strength they are equal to the strength of a single Goron alone. This task must be completed in 10 mintues and this task will be in two parts. The first half will be a stealth course as you must not be seen by any of the Gerudo guards we have placed inside. The second half will be a mystery but you will reach it once you find the treasure chest. I wish you luck young Sheik." They both walk into the structure as Nabooru yelled out go the signal for Zelda to run in beginning this last test.

Inside the treasure room two witches have located the chest and have taken the prize inside and replacing it with fake ones with a dark curse placed on them as they managed to dissapear from sight laughing in the darkness.

"Dear sister it seems the child has finally come to embrace her 'destiny' for her tribe. It's wonderful luck she is so close to us so now we can manipulate her to our side." Said Kotake the ice witch thinking about the orders given to her by Ganondorf her master while Koume the fire witch her the other with her broom jumping up and down.

"Don't speak so loud there are Gerudos inside the temple and we can't them on. Those gauntlets have to take time for it's curse to work but if we are lucky her mind will be reformed into a loyal tool for Ganondorf as she is one of the three of legend after all..."

It seemed while Zelda was protected by white magic her years of Gerudo training have weakened that power so much it can now be affected by dark spells like the one in the fake gauntlets. The sorceresses were given this order as Ganondorf felt the power of the Triforce from Sheik but he did not catch on she was the daughter of the King of Hyrule. He figured with Zelda's 'death' the Triforce was implanted in another woman to random to keep him from getting his hands on it. At first he wanted to capture the child and complete the Triforce but Veran suggested to make her a willing part of their plans having a prince and warrior princess sitting by the sides of the future King and Queen of Hyrule would create a power family no one could stop and Ganondorf's greed decided to go with Veran's plan as they had prepared to have the king's body die once more...

In Hyrule Castle

On the king's bed was the body of the fallen ruler of Hyrule as knights and maidens were crying at the sight with Link running in learning of what happened. Ganondorf was playing the part of despair well as he was frowning and punching the wall to convince the crowd of his sadness. "What happened to our king Ganondorf? Why does he no longer breathe we deserve some answer for this death." He shook his head telling the people he did not know what happened as his body was no longer blue and was showing a lot of decay and gross corruption on it's face.

"I have called in a person from a near by location who might tell us what happened but for now I don't know what happened to our beloved king. I now fear who can rule Hyrule now in his absence but that can wait until the morning." The body was covered up as Link was crying for the fall of Daphnes as Ganondorf picked him up to place him back in his room to get some rest. He was trying to show him sympathy but Link was furious and sad as he closed the door behind him.

A room full of Hyrule's top people were trying to get everything under control as Ganondorf soon spoke out to the people making them quiet before him.

"The person who knows what happened to our king is finally inside. Please bow before the Queen Ambi of Labynna!" A woman soon entered the room with a walk of pride and arrogance as she looked down at the subjects she planned to control soon as was really Veran under the costume of Ambi. She had taken her as one of her hosts along with a singer called Nayru back in Labynna. She liked to control females who could fool people with their looks or power in athority. She was currently in her real form but no one had ever seen Ambi in Hyrule so no one could catch on to the fact she was a fake queen. She also managed to kill the real Ambi and work herself in as the next queen on Ambi's her last wish and now rules over that land with a strong hold on it's people and military.

She sat down next to Ganondorf as she explained what happened to the king and how he died.

"I was effected by the same disease your fallen king suffered the Chu plague. As we know Chuchu creatures can be killed for food and healing but there is a certain variety that have a poison inside their goo. If untreated this can turn their skin blue and depending on the amount of the goop it can kill you in 10 mins or in the king's case 7 years. I managed to find a cure for this disease but I can't remove the skin color on my body sadly. I'm sorry I could not give you this information sooner but I have trying to keep Labynna secure and safe but perhaps this was a blessing in disguise. I have been thinking about our two kingdoms and how we could become stronger and increase our defences against threats hiding in darkness. I was thinking of uniting both of our kingdoms together. We can both gain a lot from a unity but it seems that dream cannot happen without a king."

Several people suggested some knights to take on the role of ruler but others had the idea of the prince becoming the next king. The yelling and fighting continued on until Ganondorf slammed his hand down silencing them all. "I understand Link should become the next heir of the throne but he is not a young knight he's only 7 years old. He still has a lot to learn about ruling this country and keeping everyone safe.I have someone who could assume the throne right here and now. Someone who is willing to unite both kingdoms as well giving everyone a future to believe in..."

Eventually Ganondorf managed to win over the crowd as it was decided Ganondorf would become the next king with the room filled with cheers. After some time Link had finished training with some of the court guard as he was tired and wanted some rest but did not expect Ganondorf and Ambi sitting on his bed giving unusual smiles to him as he came to their side not sure what was going on.

"Link we could not save the king's body for a proper funeral but he will still have a gravestone and a memorial in honor of the fallen ruler. Anyway I would like you to meet Queen Ambi of Labynna and if you can keep it a secret for now my future wife." He said with a chuckle and Ambi giggled at the thought. Link and Navi were beyond confused and did not understand what this meant for them both.

Ambi suddenly picked up Navi and gave a hug as did Ganondorf to Link.

"Well sweet Navi and Link it means Ganondorf has been chosen to become the next king of Hyrule and I'm gonna to be his wonderful bride." She said with another giggle acting very out of her true character of a power hungry seductress. LInk and Navi did not know how to feel at the moment.

"Mister Ganondorf are you sure Link can't become the next king I mean he's young but I think he would make a fine ruler." Ganondorf chuckled and rubbed Link's golden hair and did so to Navi's white locks. "He will become a great king but he still has a lot to learn and Hyrule needs a king now rather than later sadly. I know things are moving so fast for you two but I love Ambi with my heart and I'm sure we can get along together..." The two put the kids down as Ambi gave Link and Navi kisses to their cheeks.

"I know I'm a stranger to you both so I understand why you can't trust me but I do love Ganondorf and hopefully one day we can get along and perhaps even be a happy family." She said laughing and waving the kids goodbye as did her husband to be and future king.

"I don't trust them both!" They said in unison as both blushed saying their thoughts as one. "Navi I don't know what to think right now. I mean yeah we have always been untrusing about Ganondorf but he does care about Ambi. Perhaps they both just want to have a family wi-" "Are you insane Link? Things are moving way too fast for this all to be just a considence. I don't have proof but something does not feel right about this whole situation." She said trusting her instincts as Link sighed trying to get some rest. "Well it's not like we can argue with them as for now they both will be our guardians until we can grow older." He said with a laugh as Navi went out to sleep in her room but agreed with him and kisses him on the cheek before closing the door.

Meanwhile in the king's room two people made were talking to each other until...

"They don't trust us both!" Veran and Ganondorf hissed as Ganondorf was sitting on his bed angry about their failure to influence Link and Navi's minds about trusting them fully.

"Well it will take some time dear I mean we can't just make them love us like mother and father overnight. Besides we just need to act like happy rulers and sway them over to make them believe in us." "I don't have that time anymore. I've already had to take seven years just to get my rule over Hyrule but as long as Link remains a threat I will never be truly in control of this land or have the second part of the Triforce." He was not happy even when they were supposed to be celebrating but Veran knew how to switch his mood real fast as she moved her hands on his back.

"Don't worry you have the throne so you already control Hyrule now dear. Besides I think we can influence them with a special brew I had those two old bats create for me. It's the same curse they will use on Sheik to make her come to our cause as well but this will be a liquid drink we shall make them drink. It will be a slow process but with positive support their minds will be ours to mold. Soon those two rebellious kids will become such wonderful children for us to control and love as will Sheik. So much power in our hands but it will take time but I can assure you the risk will be worth the rewards." She said beginning to purr in his ear to give into the art of love making once waiting for Ganondorf to kick her out but now he actually kissed her lips. "You know how to make me happy Veran and since you have gotten me this far you deserve a reward yourself..."

* * *

( So yeah I'm considering making a short sex scene for Veran and Ganon let me know if you disagree. As for the character of Harribel she is similar to the one in Bleach as she is the Third Espada under Lord Aizen. I wanted to add her character because she reminds me of the Gerudo with her amazon like design and the skin color is just as dark making her perfect and considering she's one of my favorites I just felt like she was fitting for the Gerudo tribe but fyi she has red hair and she's not an arrancar just another Gerudo human but she keeps her awesome sword from Bleach. So yeah review and all that thanks for reading. )


	4. Duel In Darkness

Dance Of The Warrior

Chapter 4: Duel In The Darkness

* * *

Inside the dark fortress the young Zelda began her hunt for the gauntlets. She managed to remain in the darkness unseen by the female guards looking around using the light to find the intruder. Zelda had been using the dark corners to her advantage in this area laying out of sight. She also managed to crawl into some holes to get to the center faster and get past more guards.

Eventually she saw a huge gate with ties on it. She tried to cut one but it actually made a noise and Zelda figured out it was a trick rope alerting guards to her location if there was enough noise. She was running out of time and had to make the right choice with her next slash but with lucky she cut the right rope opening the door to a room with a chest inside.

"Not bad to get in with just 5 minutes left dear but that was just the first half." Said the swordswoman coming out of the darkness and Nabooru was watching from the back wall.

Zelda wondered the next trap or trick ready when suddenly a sword was thrown to her by the other holder of such a sword. The size difference between the two was clear as was the experience between them both. Zelda knew if she had to fight her it would be a losing battle.

"All you have to do is survive the last 5 minutes and you will become a Gerudo warrior such as myself and Nabooru behind me. I will not go easy on you dear so I hope you're ready to fight for your life!" She said charging at her having the giant weapon being dragged on the floor before swiping it in Zelda's direction. Quickly using her sword to defend herself she was sent flying back to the ground hard.

Unlike Azullo the emotional struggle was not there but the disadvantage of battle experience might cost her deeply. Harribel quickly swung down forcing Zelda to run and think of a way to protect herself. She knew fighting her would not get anywhere so she thought of a battle plan to outsmart her. She noticed the holes of light letting the brightness into the room allowing Harribel to see everything so she aims her sword to hit the light blinding Harribel as she closed in on her location. Zelda managed to land a blow on Harribel's sword cutting off part of it but quickly was back on the defensive.

"Not bad girl but there is still some time left to hand you defeat never underestimate the will of the Gerudo race!" She yells with pride and honor sending a series of strikes and swings forcing Zelda to constantly block and defend against trying to drive her out of balance. Zelda wondered how much time was left hoping she would live and not die here and now suddenly seeing red come in her face as her face was cut open causing the blood to come out in a flash. Harribel's sword drew first blood as Zelda's eyes widened in fear as the edge came to her face once more before she drew her's in return saving her life by a few inches.

The duel took a lot out of both woman as the final seconds drew to a close they had both weapons on the other's neck waiting for one to cut the other as they both were in a state of death. Harribel knew Zelda survived the time limit but still wanted to test her patience and wisdom so she maintained her sword's position.

"That's enough Harribel she got past the time limit with her life she's passed the test." Nabooru called out to the other warrior hoping she was not taking this too far.

"She passed a test but I'm not testing her right now this is judgement from my eyes and mind Nabooru!" She barked out looking into Zelda's eyes feeling like they were not like a Gerudo's eyes. They seemed full of wisdom and doubt but there was a sign of strength in them. Eventually Harribel drew her sword back and brought out her hand giving Zelda praise for her victory today. Zelda shook her hand with a smile knowing in the end she was just trying be sure Zelda was good enough for the cause.

Nabooru grabbed the chest bringing it to Zelda to see and look it.

"Sheik of the Gerudo you have survived out test and thus are ready to defend and protect our clan for the rest of your life. This will not be an easy life but you have shown you are more than capable of being a Gerudo warrior young one. This is your reward the Silver Gauntlets made from special metals of Death Mountain worn by our clan." She opened the chest showing the shining prize for Zelda as she took both of them with a smile on her face.

"These tool can even provide strength and power in your body but they must be used with your mind as well. A gift is only good in the hands of someone who understands how to use the gift." Nabooru said knowing her history with treasure could provide such wisdom for people.

Zelda smiled know today she made it and happy about the hardships she went though. Going back home she knew Azullo would be proud of her as she looked at the gauntlets not seeing the hidden evil within them. Harribel and Nabooru smiled back at the girl knowing they had grown a bond today as well with such a young warrior like Zelda. They walked out of the room as two old being stepped out the darkness laughing knowing their plan was going as directed by the dark king's will. The evil corruption of Ganondorf was spreading more and more by the day...

* * *

( Sorry I've been super busy with the holidays and Ohayocon 2013 coming out. Short but sweet chapeter let me know your feedback see ya later. )


End file.
